The story of a nerdy princess
by solatia
Summary: Hi. I'm Hyuga Hinata and I'm a nerd. See what happens as I bloom into a beautiful flower.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm just using his characters for fan fiction. I don't gain anything from this, but just enjoyment from writing and reading it. Before you read this story, you have to know that this would be an AU and it would be a third person's POV, unless I write first person. In that case, it would be all Hinata's POV, unless mentioned otherwise. Sorry if this is an inconvenience, but I sometimes do it unintentionally. Also you have to know that I haven't forgotten about my other stories… I just need a little more time. The Arranged Marriage's next chapter will be coming soon. It's almost done. Anyway, that's all so you can get on with the story…_**

My name is Hyuga Hinata and I am on my second year of high school. I live with my family… all of my family, meaning anyone with the surname Hyuga. My family is very strict with traditions and so we all live together under the same roof inside a huge mansion. Oh… Did I mention that my family is filthy rich? Well, if you didn't already figure it out, they are. My father is also the current head of the clan. I know what you must think "Oh… look at her. She has everything that she could ever wish for and is rich… What more could she ever wish for?" Well, you are wrong. I'm miserable where I am. I would prefer to be the poorest person on the planet, if I could feel even a little love from my relatives. Since the day my mother died, everything in my life is awful. My father ignores me. My sister hates me, because I was able to meet my mother but she wasn't since she died after Hanabi was born. My cousin, who is one year older than me, hates me because even if he is considered a prodigy, he is destined to become my bodyguard by the clan rules. I was born in the head family while he wasn't you see. I hate those rules. The elders expect from me, since I would be the head of the family when at age, very much and they are always disappointed in me, but very pleased by my sister and cousin since they are prodigies… If it weren't for my new friend, Temari, I would have surely done something drastic by now. My family doesn't let me to express my real self. I'm a very shy girl. I like to read a lot, so sometimes and always at school, I wear glasses. I also like to draw. I can play almost every instrument that there is, and according to Temari I can dance and sing. I don't do it in front of any other person though because I don't personally believe it to be true. Even Temari doesn't know that I can play the guitar or any other instrument, even though I have one plain guitar put on the wall of my room. She just assumes that I just like to see it. I am also good at writing song or poems for my crush. Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm in love with a guy since first grade? We are still in the same class on school, but I don't find the courage to talk to him. Besides, even if I tried, I'm sure that I would fail since by the time that he gives me attention, I faint. Yeah, I know… I'm lame. Anyway, his name is Naruto Uzumaki… He leaves with his godfather since his parent's death. It is said that they both died in a car accident a little days after his birth. Even now though, after all those hardships he still laughs and is always cheerful. I wholeheartedly admire him, from afar of course, and I would like to have his courage and attitude. He is everyone's friend, while I just have one real friend, Temari. Don't misunderstand, I like her, it's just that this means that our worlds are too far apart. I would never have a chance with him. Anyway, this is my story… I'm a nerd and I (_somewhat) _like it.

**A/N:**_This was the first chapter… Sorry for the non-paragraphs speech and for the shortness, but it would only be for this chapter. At this degree at least… It was somewhat of a demonstration, this chapter, which is why it was all based on our heroin… I swear that more introductions and more characters will show themselves as story continues… I just wanted to present Hinata as I would be using her in this story… Don't worry as she will make more friends and will change at the end… Just spare with me and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story, in the condition that you liked this chapter of course… Anyway… next chapter would be coming very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto… To warn you, I'm very lazy so I won't be writing any other disclaimer from now on at this story, so just take that as for all the next chapters that are to come… Enough with the delays and on with the story…_**

It was a rainy Thursday morning and Hinata was in her bed and sleeping peacefully when her alarm went off. She groaned and as with one hand she tried to find it and shut it off, with the other she tried to rub the sleep off her face. Time to go to school. With a click she finally made it, and she started standing up from her bed in a seating position.

As she yawned, she stretched her hands and then looked out the window at the rain droplets.

'Great… How am I gonna avoid father and his morning speech about being a Hyuga and about transportation arrangements… I always go to school by foot, because I meet Temari-chan, but when it rains… I hate my life…'

With those thoughts in mind, she got up and begun putting on her school uniform. Her friend would be waiting for her in a few minutes at their meeting place a little further from here, and she didn't want to be late and make her wait. This was one reason for the alarm… The other was because she didn't want to meet her family this early in the morning and listen to their bickering about _why do you have to be like that and not more like your sister or cousin _or being ignored all together in the case of the previous two.

She got ready and as silently as she could, got out, took an umbrella and went to meet her friend. She had met Temari the year before when she transferred to their town with her two one-year older siblings… She and Hinata were nothing alike, since Temari was somewhat like a tomboy with skirt and rough tongue and Hinata was almost the exact opposite but they completed each other and they protected one another. Actually, Temari had made it the purpose of her life to protect Hinata even though she never asked her to… She wasn't ungrateful though…

Anyway, five minutes later she was at their appointed place, but Temari was a little late, so she went under the tent and waited. A few minutes later, Temari was seen in the distance, but she wasn't alone. Four other figures were also spotted. Hinata only expected to see Temari with her siblings, as always, so when she saw four people she was a little startled. When they came closer and she could finally make out who they were, she sighed in relief. Thank goodness it wasn't Naruto. They were members of the football team though… Actually, it was the leader, Shikamaru Nara who was a genius with an IQ over two hundred, his best friend, Choji Akimichi who may not be into the football team but is always there on every practice and game unless there is something more important and has always a snack in hand. The other two were Temari's older brothers, Gaara and Kankuru. They were both on the team. When they came in front of her, Temari almost took her breath away with her hug. When she was turned somewhat blue, thankfully Gaara saved her form her doom and she was let go and able to breathe again.

"Huh… huh… Good morning to you too… huh… Temari-chan. You too Gaara-kun, Kankuru-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun."

She said between breaths. When they greeted themselves, they began the way towards school. On the way, Temari and Shikamaru were on each other throats, as always, while Hinata tried to stop it from time to time. She was, as the rest of the gang, already used to it, but she couldn't stand fights. Shikamaru and Choji were the only other people who knew about somewhat of her real self, if you exclude the Suna siblings, for the time being because they were good friends with Temari and the rest. Not even her family knew what she believed and how she thought…

They were at their destination a few minutes later and they hurried inside since the rain was purring down on them now like meteorites. Inside, they said their goodbye's and went towards their lockers. In this school, girl's and boy's lockers were separated so the girls went left while the guys right.

"What do you say we go for a cup of coffee after school? We can do some of our homework too while we're at it."

"But Temari-chan… Didn't you say yesterday that you would watch your brothers' practice today?"

"Yeah, but because of the rain, it was cancelled. That Nara said so, and he is the captain of the football team. This was one of the reasons we were fighting today."

"Sorry, but since you fight everyday, and I despise fighting, I try not to listen to them. I'm sorry."

"Nah… I would be bored too if I had to see the same thing every time. You're right. Though, I had told you something about saying sorry all the time and especially to me. You have to learn to speak your thoughts if you believe someone did something wrong."

"Yeah…"

By that, they were already outside their lockers and were putting on their indoors shoes. After, they went to the classroom cause the homeroom was about to start.

Inside was a total mess. No one was at their seats and they were all up and with their friends. When Hinata went in, she lowered her head and went towards her seat without looking up till she reached it. That was a big mistake since at her seat, there was already someone sitting and that someone was her crush/love, Naruto Uzumaki. She should have expected that since his best friend/enemy, Sasuke Uchiha, was her seatmate. Sasuke was sitting in his chair with his girlfriend and the captain of the cheerleading squad, Sakura Haruno, on his lap.

Naruto was talking a mile a minute.

"How could they cancel our practice today, just because of a little rain? It's totally unfair."

"It's not _little rain_, you dobe. It's considered a lot of rain if you can almost drown in it."

"Who are you calling dobe you teme?"

As they were about to go at each other and Sakura was about to stop them by hitting Naruto on the head, as usual, Hinata spoke up with a voice almost as a whisper.

"Um… Excuse me…"

At that, the three turned towards the voice. Sakura's face instantly lighted up and stood up while Sasuke's face took on the gentlest expression that he allowed to show outside of closed doors and when he was with more people than only his girlfriend. Naruto stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do or why this girl has interrupted their almost fight.

"Um… Could I please sit? You are on my desk."

She asked shyly and Naruto firstly looked that she was pointing at where he sat and that indeed, he sat on a desk that wasn't his and he instantly stood up after. Hinata slowly nodded her head with her bangs hiding her blushing face of having talked to him and sat down while putting her things down besides her. After that, their homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, came inside and they all sat on their appointed seats. Kakashi wore a white mask that hid his mouth and nose as always.

In the classroom there were three rows of desks with three desks in each row. Each desk held two people, so they were 18 students. The seating arrangements were as follows starting from the front row beside the window.

Hinata-Sasuke Shikamaru-Choji Naruto-Karin

Sakura-Ino Kiba-Shino Sai-Rock Lee

Hideaki-Himeko Arekusu-Kosuke Temari-Shuigetsu

(A/N: The OCs are from shock777 on deviantart. I don't own them, so sorry for using their names and appearances. I'm not gonna use their characters, since they are almost the bad guys in here or just plain insignificant. Again, sorry and I don't take any credit. I only own Kosuke, who I had already used on another story of mine so you might already know him. But to inform you if you don't, he is a toned person with black hair and dark eyes. That's all for this chapter. See you next time…)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry but last chapter, I had said that next to Suigetsu, there is a girl named Tiffani. Well, that was a mistake. I wanted to write Temari. It's changed now, but sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, on with the third chapter and again sorry.**

"Good morning class. How are you this fine rainy Thursday morning?" Kakashi didn't pay any mind on the groaning that came from his students and continued to talk as if nothing had happened. "I have very good news… From today onwards you will no longer have a brake at the time of Mathematics. A new teacher just arrived and I all want you to behave…_ or you'll be eaten alive…_" He said the last part whispered with a hidden smirk. He seams to not listen, or care, the groan coming from his students yet again and he just continued with what he had to say. "Her name is Anko Mitarashi and is new to the town so be nice to her. You will meet her now since the first two lessons are Mathematics today. You're lucky, aren't you? Well, since the bell rang, you are allowed to go to your classroom."

Without another word, he took his things and left the classroom to let his students get ready. After he passed the door, inside the classroom chaos ensued. Everyone was chattering about this new teacher while taking the right books for the next lesson that was as previously mentioned Maths.

As Hinata was going towards Temari at the other end of the classroom so they could leave, Sakura stopped her with a light grip on her wrist. With that she turned around to face her.

"Hinata-chan, sorry to delay you, but would you mind me coming with you to the classroom? I would like to talk to you about something."

Temari was beside her at the moment and had heard what they were talking about, so she nudged her friend, who was a little startled by the request that the most popular girl in school was making her, to wake her up. She shook her head to clear it mentally and then answered with a nod and signaled for her to lead the way.

When the three of them were outside of the classroom, she finally spoke.

"Well, there was just that I wanted to ask you two if you would like to come to my house for a slumber party this Friday. We girls decided to have the weekend to ourselves starting from Friday night. No guys will be there and if your families have a problem, they could talk to my mother. Though, since she wouldn't be in home on the weekend, it has to be done before which is why I ask you now. There'll be me, Ino, Arekusu, Tenten and I hope you two. Anyway, since we are here, you can answer me whenever possible, preferably today or tomorrow."

With that spoken by her, she smiled at them and went inside the door first with them following close behind.

Thankfully, this time Hinata and Temari were seat-partners and so they went and sat on their desk which was the second one on the row by the window. Hinata was on the seat by the window yet again. When she sat, she looked out the window while thinking and waiting for the new teacher to come.

"Well, what do you think? Should we go?"

"Huh…?"

"I asked if you would like to go to Sakura Haruno's house this weekend. What are you thinking anyway?"

"Uh… Nothing, it's just that I was wondering…"

That's when a young woman with purple hair and brown eyes stepped in holding a Math book and all conversation was lost as the new teacher, obviously, has finally arrived.

"Hello class 2-B. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your new Math teacher. Let's get something straight from the start, shall we? I will not tolerate any misbehavior inside my classroom and no you all have to study to pass it. If not, tutors will be assigned to you by me and so if any assignments were to be done, I will assign the partners and not yourselves. Well, now that we have that clear, shall we begin?"

She totally ignored the protests that came from the teenagers in front of her and just opened her book to a page to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, at long last the next chapter has arrived. Yay… Sorry about the wait, and since I feel generous today, I won't delay you from it with my nonsense. Just get on with the story…**

The rest of the day passed as though it was nothing. She didn't give it much thought, as she had other things on her mind. The only thing that she could faintly remember was that they had lunch inside that day since it was throwing cats and dogs out on the yard where they usually took it.

Before she even realized it, she was on her way to the café with Temari to her left. Her brothers were gonna stay a little more to school; because Kankuru had still to finish his part of the chemistry assignment and unluckily for Gaara, he was his partner in this, even though he had finished his share. Choji and Shikamaru were going to Choji's house after school to sit and study, and so went the other way.

They stopped at their regular café to warm themselves with the pleasant atmosphere and a coffee. Hinata knew that they wouldn't be doing any homework done, as usual, even though that was the reason Temari proposed it, again as usual. She didn't mind though. This café may be small, but it was warm and homey and she liked it there.

When inside, they sat on their usual table and greeted their waiter and friend Komaru. He was a tall guy with little muscle, black hair and deep blue eyes, like the depths of the sea. He was considered a handsome guy by girls, but he never allowed it to get to his head. He had a foreign father and a Japanese mother, and had graduated high school the year before. He did this job for many years, since his family owned the place and he helped, and he also had a crush on Hinata since the first time he saw her. This was the first time he helped with the work, since a waiter called in sick and it was a busy day. When he learned from his mother that she and her friend were regular costumers here, and they always took the table at the far end beside the window, he decided that it was time to help a little more with the family business. The next day when he saw her, he talked to them and got to know them more and fell for her for good.

As everyday, he went again to take their order. Even though he knew what they were gonna take, it was a good excuse to go and talk to them.

"Good evening young ladies. What can I get you this fine rainy Thursday afternoon?"

Temari just outright laughed, while Hinata just giggled slightly, with red painted cheeks. Even though Temari had understood from almost day one that Komaru had a crush on Hinata, Hinata was none the wiser. She just found funny and kind of cute the way he always acted. Komaru just grinned when he saw her reaction before turning his attention to a smirking and about to talk Temari.

"Well, good evening to you too kind sir. We will have one of the usual if you please."

"Oh, no… I would like a green tea today please. If it's not a problem."

At Hinata's words the other two turned to look at her, and then Komaru smiled kindly with affection at her.

"One latte with one cube of sugar and a cup of green tea coming right up."

He then left to give their order to his mother who was in the kitchen and left the girls to themselves for now.

"Changed with the season uh? Well, can't blame you since it **is** autumn. Anyway, before we begin, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Temari-chan?"

"Have you thought what you'll do about Friday? You escaped it for all morning, but now I got you. There is no teacher or lesson to interrupt us."

"Here are your drinks… What?"

Komaru looked at their faces while holding a disk with their drinks on. Hinata was on the verge of laughter while Temari was ready to kill. That was because he interrupted Temari, as she was saying that there was no one to interrupt them now. It was kind of funny, but poor Komaru didn't know that and he looked at them like they were crazy at the moment judging from their expression. Temari huffed and turned to Hinata again.

"As I was saying… You can't escape me now."

Hinata sighed and looked down at her folded hands on the table, while Komaru sat on the empty chair and put the drinks on the table looking from the one girl to the other with interest. What could it be that Hinata wanted to escape from? As he couldn't stand being in the dark anymore, he voiced his thoughts aloud while facing Temari.

"What could it be that Hinata-chan wants to escape from?"

"Sakura invited us to a slumber party 'only girls' this Friday for the whole weekend, but the girl here avoids the subject about coming or not."

As Temari said _here_, she showed with her hand to Hinata, while she just continued looking down.

"Sakura… You mean the Sakura, as in Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in your school? I had seen her a few times here, but I never got to talk to her. She looked like a sweet girl though, all this fame didn't seem to get to her head, the opposite I'd say. She seems really strong too."

"She is… strong and kind too. She never made fun of me or been mean. She was very sweet to me all the time, but I thought that it was only because I sit next to her boyfriend, and because I never showed any kind of romantic interest for him and because he is kind to me too."

"Hinata-chan… I don't want to hear you say such things about yourself ever again. You are a very sweet girl and even though you don't realize it, you are liked by many people. Temari-chan is an example, and your other friends too. I will not force you to go to the girl party, but please don't be hard on yourself. Though, I believe that going will prove me right and you may understand my words."

Both girls were left stunned at Komaru's sudden outburst and were stood looking at him with round eyes before Temari smirked and talked looking at Hinata.

"He is right Hinata. Just think about it, please."

Hinata looked at her but when Temari wants something; she doesn't let it go easily. Hinata knew it very well since she had fell victim to Temari's blue puppy dog eyes before. This time was no different; if you exclude that it was worse, as Temari put her full power in it. Hinata just sighed out of quit and nodded her head before taking a sip of her green tea that was starting to turn a little cold. Temari grinned as she knew that she won this, and took a sip of her drink as well in satisfaction. Komaru was left frightened at the power that Temari's eyes had. He was glad that he didn't have to experience it, at least not yet since you never know what happens in the future.

Un-expectantly, after Temari was glad that she won, she took out her notebook and starting doing homework. Both Hinata and Komaru were stunned by that as she had never done that before.

"Um… Tema… Temari-chan… Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well… You see… It's just that I didn't expect you to be doing homework, and here at that."

"Why? That's one of the reasons we came here in the first place, so what's wrong?"

"Well, we've never done them before, so we find it somewhat strange."

"Well, I'm happy now, so I say 'why not?'"

"Okay then… Let's do it."

With that, Hinata took out her homework too with a happy smile plastered on her face. The rest of the evening till seven o'clock, they passed while doing homework, talking, laughing and in Komaru's case work a little. He even helped them, or more likely helped Temari with the help of Hinata as she herself didn't need any help, when they needed it. When the clock reached seven o'clock, they left because Hinata had to be in her house at quarter past seven. So, they said their 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's and left.

Temari took her till her house, and then made her way to her own.

Hinata went silently inside and tried to make her way to her room without meeting anyone, but unfortunately her sister got her at the entrance because she was coming inside at the same time. Hinata kindly smiled at her as she saw her coming from the direction of her school, with some girls and guys saying bye at her. Her sister was pretty popular, even though she was just in junior high. She didn't acknowledge her though as she just passed by her without even a glance at her direction and went straight inside towards her bedroom. Heck, she didn't even say bye to her friends.

Hinata just sighed at her sister and continued her way inside to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

She made it to her room and took a shower before changing into a yukata for inside and went to have lunch with her sister and father as usual.

* * *

They were already sitting in the table and so with a bow of respect she made her way and took a seat too. Silence was in the table as the head of the family and his daughters were eating. When they and finished and Hiashi was about to stand up, Hinata finally spoke.

"Um… Ano… Otou-sama, I would like to ask your permission for something."

She lowered her head after saying that but she knew that his silence meant that he was paying attention to her so she continued.

"Ano… A girl at school asked me if I could go and stay in her house for the weekend. She is having other schoolmates over and she said if I could attend too. She also said that if you want to ask any question regarding it you may ask her mother."

"… Will any boys be there?"

"N-no… It is going to be only girls."

"Then I don't see why not. Who is that girl?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is a classmate of mine."

"Okay then. I give you permission to go but don't do anything to bring shame to the family."

"Yes father."

Her head was still bowed as she heard his footsteps while he left the dining room. Waiters came to clean the table when she brought her head back up.

She noticed her sister look at her for a few moments before she left too, going to her room or to train, she wasn't sure.

She sighed and stood up to go to her room as well to finish her homework.

* * *

The next day was a sunny one. No rain and no clouds in sight.

Hinata got out of bed before her alarm had the opportunity to ring even once and closed it.

She gave a small sigh and got ready for another day at school. She would have to say to Temari and Sakura that she was gonna attend.

The previous day, she had finished the last of her homework when she returned to her room and then went right to bed. Even though she had rested well, she still didn't look forward to facing Temari. She had to though, so with a last sigh on her part, she got her bag and made her way outside to their usual meeting place.

* * *

This time, someone was already waiting on their place so when she spotted it, she quickened her pace.

"Good morning Temari-chan… A-Ano… Temari-chan… where are your brothers, Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun…?"

Temari just huffed indifferently and started making her way to school.

"That idiot had arranged an early morning practice so they are already at school. Don't worry… Good morning to you too by the way."

Hinata didn't even have to ask who her friend was referring to as an idiot. Besides, who could arrange practice other than the coach or the captain himself?

She really doubted that she meant the coach so she would go with her guts and pick Shikamaru Nara as the winner.

She just sighed as she followed behind her.

* * *

As they were nearing the school grounds, she was startled and she almost fell on the suddenly not-moving Temari. Thankfully, she avoided that with grace that only the Hyuuga possessed and stopped beside her.

She was startled yet again by her friend's suddenly perky voice.

"So, what did your father say about this weekend…? Did he give you permission?"

She sighed… This is what she was dreading for… Well, no point stalling…

She just turned to face her while answering.

"Yes. I asked him yesterday, during our dinner and he said that as long as I don't do anything to blacken the family honor, and it is a boy-free zone, then it was okay."

Temari was ecstatic at the news for a moment, before her expression became an angry one.

"Oh… That father of yours… If only I could get my hands on him, I would teach him a lesson about having respect for his daughter. How could he be so cold towards you…?

Hinata smiled. Temari really was her friend…

"Don't worry Temari-chan… I'm used to it by now. Besides, he at least let me go."

"Hinata… you're too good for your own good. Huh… You're right for one thing though, he did let you come and that is all that matters."

"Yes… Now let's continue on because the way things are going, we're gonna be late."

Temari just grinned and after grabbing her friend's hand, she made a bee-line for the school's front doors, laughing all the way at the horrified and startled expression of her friend.


End file.
